Jacob Growley
'Jacob Growley the Werewolf '''is an beastmen character for on Hallowteens as playable. Origins Jacob Growley had a happy life before the curse. He had a beautiful house, wonderful wife and the best daughter a father could ask for. He was also quite the popular kind man to be around but he has one flaw. During years into their marriage and when money was becoming a problem due to having a family who he needs to keep a roof above their heads; he was becoming stressed at work and thus had to work extra hours which always tire him out. One night his wife told him to try and keep his mind of the stress and she suggested looking at the moon and by doing so he felt calm and relaxed, and became struck by the beauty of it. He felt better afterwards and considered to himself whether a full moon is out he would look up to it to relax as a way of therapy. But what became therapy became an obsession as he slowly started to become a Selenophile, a person loves the moon. He tries to deny it but in reality he seems to love the moon more than his wife and his wife isn’t happy about her husband for doing so even though she suggest the idea to begin with. Every night if there was a full moon he would wander outside to stare at it and his wife always has to be the one to drag him back to bed. Jacob claims the moon not only helps him stress out but also gives him hope and strength. His wife did show concern but there was a path that was crossed and that was when Jacob “forgotten” to go to an important anniversary involving his wife as he was too busy looking at the moon that night and he promised the current night before he wouldn’t miss it. This was the last straw and said that if Jacob loves the moon more than her and their daughter then he can live outside so she kicked him out, Jacob realizing his mistakes looks at the moon to see what he has become and cursed it. On Halloween night he didn’t bother dressing up as he find himself to depressed after being kicked out by his ex-wife but when the curse struck he saw his wife and daughter about to be attacked by a werewolf, he jumped in their way to save their life, proofing that he does love them. He was mortally wounded, a scratch mark all over his body. He and his family t hen escaped into a nearby building hoping nothing would find them and treat the wound. But unfortunately the scratch from a werewolf was cursed and in that time he transformed into a wolf…and in a blind savage fury he came to his senses and once he saw that the room his wife and daughter bought him too was stained with red all over…he looked at the full moon and how in agony. This incident will forever haunt him and unlike other monsters he hates being one and wishes to change back but unfortunately his new instincts make him violent and savage in which is hard to control. But he does have one thing straight…destroy Wseman in revenge for what he has become. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Werewolf. A mixture between Talbain and Wolverine, pretty unique. Movelist Special Moves * '''Sonic Howl: '''Jacob will let out a supersonic howl from his mouth that travels full screen. Light and Medium on the ground go straight heady while heavy on the ground goes upwards at an angle. Light in the air aims straight down which hits off the ground, medium aims downwards at an angle which also hits off the ground and heavy is straight forward. If the opponent gets hit by this move three times it would put them into a dizzy state for a small period of time. * '''Tornado Wolf: '''Jacob will do a spinning uppercut attack with his claw, a good anti-air attack which does multiple hits on contact. * '''Wolf Fang: '''Jacob will do a rushing attack while leaving creating a white aura around him which forms into a giant wolf head, comes out quick and causes a wall bounce. In the air it goes downwards at an angle which causes a ground bounce. Pressing Medium again during this move has him to another one which travels shorter but this time it causes a hard knockdown instead. * '''Wolf Pounce: '''Jacob will pounce at the opponent and pins them to the floor which does decent damage. * '''Wolf Spirit: '''Jacob will rush forward to do a slash attack with both claws when he comes in contact with the opponent. Light and Medium go forward to slash in front of the opponent while heavy dashes forward and is able to go behind the opponent to slash them in the back. While dashing forward he is immune to projectile attacks and all versions causes a hard knockdown. Terror Moves * '''Berserker Wolf: '''Jacob will say “You are done!” as he rushes forward while slashing multiple times, the hits can be increased via button mashing. * '''Moon Regeneration: '''Jacob will howl as suddenly a white aura appears around him that slowly starts healing him for about 10 seconds. Nightmare Fuel * '''Full Moon Beast: '''Jacob will howl and rush at the opponent, if he connects the X-Ray will activate. He’ll first slash both claws into the chest, breaking the ribs. He’ll then slash across the face, breaking the jaw and side of the skull. Lastly he’ll bite down onto the opponents head, breaking the skull. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Mauled Down: '''Jacob will howl and then gets on all fours and then rushes towards the opponent, pinning down to the floor and beings to maul the opponents face off whiel scratching parts of it off as well. Jacob will then get off with his mouth stained with blood, leaving behind the opponent with a mauled face dead. * '''Scratching Post: '''Jacob will growl as he then sharperns his claws and then savagley starts scratching the opponnet multiple times at a fast speed. The opponent screams but after Jacob finishes it looks like the opponent has gotten a single scratch on him/her but then the opponent suddenly starts falling apart into different shapes due to Jacob's attack leaving behind shredded body in their place. Arcade ''Jacob Growley/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Jacob is seen on all fours, walking forward snarling before standing on his legs and extends his claws. Victory Pose Will scratch at the air and let out a snarl before sprinting off on all fours. The camera then fades out and then fades in to show Jacob on a rock in the middle of a forest, howling at the full moon. Fun Facts * This was inpsired in the comic book series Marvel Zombies when Spiderman becomes a zombie his first victims that he ever eaten were Aunt May and his wife Mary Jane which forever haunts him and is pretty much the only zombie in the group to feel remorse and sometimes would feel disgusted by the other zombie's personalities and even having suicidal thoughst while all the other zombies around him find his suffering annoying when he brings it up. But sadly like other zombies he needs to eat because if he doesn't eat he'll go crazy and when he sees human flesh he cannot control himself. So Jacob is in that position, pretty sure he doesn't want to harm anyone but he can't help it. * Anyway for moves; wow another rushing phsyical attack here, i tried to like maybe base him off Wolverine a bit in the vs. series and i didn't want to like make him like Jon Talbain from Darkstalkers, when it comes to these sets i want to make sure that with most of them i would base their attacks on what they do in mythology so there is nothing over the top with this set. But like i said "most" will be failthul or inspired by what they do in mythology but a werewolf doesn't have much to offer me so i went with what i can think off. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters